Mixed Signals, Different Oppinions
by ForeverStonedInLove
Summary: A story based on the two lovely characters Sanosuke & Megumi. It consists of scenes played out when the characters are off camera usually.
1. Sanosuke's Thoughts

**Short drabble on how he feels about her...**

When I first laid eyes on her, to be specific just my left one then I stopped leaving on my sight on her, I didn't really have a first impression placed about her. I figured she was either my friend's girl or another person from Kenshin past either looking for trouble or help. I was too busy working on thinking of a plan to gamble my money and this turn, win! Now that I think about it, Kenshin still owes me money for being a lousy person with no luck. I mean how in the world can a person not at least win once in thirty games?! He may be a pretty good fighter but a darn gambler if you ask me.

She seemed alright I guess as life went on, though my suspicion got the better of me so I didn't dwell much on being that close with her like the others. My suspicion was proved correct in the end when I found opium packets that she had dropped in a hurry. The taste of it to my taste buds when I checked to see what it was turned sour upon its identification With the taste my attitude towards megitsune also turned sour as she was after all the reason I lost a dear friend.

I couldn't stand her for a while, but after I fell prey to the conversation of threats to her to return to the men who made her make the opium I felt a heart beat skip. Here a woman was suffering and I was being a jerk by giving her more trouble, but I never was the one to apologize. Convincing her to return was what I gave her to not feel guilty anymore...Just relieved that she's alright.

After that day I figured everything was alright, we get along now but since my injuries were healed by her the day when Saitou chose to leave the message on me…I think I see something now in the foxy doctor.


	2. Megumi's Thoughts

**Short drabble on how she feels about him...**

He was unusual, the first one my eyes laid on before having my windows fall upon sight of Ken-San. He had a strange yet unique aura revolving around him which brought a smile upon me. Now that I think about it, I almost forgot that girlish feeling for the split second before I noticed his red headed companion.

Over the time, I was too occupied with hiding my secret to actually befriend almost everyone. Mostly my attention headed on Ken-San but every once in a while Kaoru-Chan would talk to me to try and stop me from talking to her so called childish crush and Yahiko-Chan and others would follow leading to a friendship with everyone, almost that is. I was able to win hearts of the two delighted children with their playful traits to ask me everyday to play with them, but of all tori-atama was hardest to win over.

He would always keep to himself, silent with his head usually down as if he didn't find us worth enough to talk to. Or maybe it was for another reason, but for whatever it was it led me to try harder as after all I did have a competitive side in me digging to find a way out. I would use methods of teasing, giggling, and mostly just ignoring him to see if he warmed up…Nothing.

In the end I finally gave up on him concluding as a report to myself that he was a jerk that didn't deserve my hard work for a friendship to form, I have Ken-San and that is all I need. But for some unusual reason I broke down when he found the drugs I had accidentally dropped at some point, his anger rising on me made me want to hide behind a shield. So there was a more aggressive side of him, I once more concluded.

When I gave in and returned to work once more to continue making the opium I felt like I was doing the right thing, hearing his voice call out for me when I was near the gate let me this time miss a heart beat. His words touched me as it hit me that even he who had such harsh feelings for me understood that I didn't need to turn myself in and would protect me.

When I first saw how affectionate Sayo was to the chicken head, it slightly left my imaginary fox ears, I always pretend to have them when I personally want to express a feeling to my thoughts, threaten her as if charging draggers on her. But I didn't understand why I felt that way; after all I have Ken-San still in my heart!!!!

In the end when I heard the news of her death, I did the unbelievable and wished she would still be alive when I saw the lurking sadness drowning in his eyes….

He's just a friend to me…I'm always a doctor first and a women last, except for a certain red head's state…Right?


	3. Warmth

_**So these are stories of when Megumi and Sanosuke were off the anime camera….Enjoy! 3**_

_I remembered it; the screaming pain plunging in my right shoulder as scarlet droplets fell to the polished, wooden floor. They were so dark…Luckily I was able to notice the swelling of evil in them before it was too late, I was just thankful I suspected him before it was too late. But my hands fell on his knees for a moment allowing me to take a deep breath, I was enraged! How could this person believe that I was finished? I was still up for continuing the match! Sadly my anger rose to screaming only leading to the figure to turn around and engulf me in darkness._

_I was able to stay concise for a while after that stranger looking for Kenshin left, did he mess me up. My eyes cried for me to close them but I was stubborn enough to think I could get through this. But after a while; I just couldn't…The last thing I saw before my eyes were e completely was an angel…_

He didn't know what was going on; perhaps it was a longer slumber he chose to be in and suspected that Kaoru left him to snore away just this once. But it felt like that wasn't the true answer, his senses were numb leading him not to be able to find clues on what was going on. All he could see was nothing, nothing at all.

A voice deep down told him to not do anything rash and stay in the state he was, he needed it; whatever that meant. But his stubborn streak got the best of him; he needed to know why he was so immune to the world. Voices, he could hear voices now…Two to be specific as they seemed familiar. Finally he knew who the sources were of the sound pollution.

_Is that you Yahiko? Why do I hear megitsune?_

He kept himself aware of everything around him hearing around the muffling of their voices not able to interpret what they were saying. Finally he heard a door close shut and felt the presence of only one in the room.

_Did they leave me already?_

He tensed upon the touch of a hand against his forehead as a finger stroked the bridge of his nose, the tension departed him after a while and he was able to relax to the soothing yet calming stroke. He tried to interpret this movement and this time was successful. The person wasn't stroking the space between his eyes quite harshly but ever so softly, as if thinking of him to be fragile.

The swishing sound of the door once more hit him as he felt lost upon the hand leaving his believed to be face. Nothing happened for a moment but he could something was coming next. That was when it hit him; if he was able to sense all these things surely he wasn't just sleeping.

_Shit! Am I dead?!_

His thoughts were stopped from the icy cold water splashing on his face. He wanted to yelp, glare at the person who had done such a deed and perhaps if it was someone like Yahiko; get revenge! Much to his intelligence, it was just a damp towel that was laid upon his forehead to keep the fever down…..

_I thought I'd see everyone for a while and see how they were doing. Thankfully I was able to use my excuse that I came over just to see Ken-San! The look on Kaoru's face was priceless. Sure, he's cute...But the darn female keeps getting in my way of having him under my control….I wish I knew what he saw in her!_

_It's funny though, when we entered the dojo I expected the little munchkins to be playing with a new toy and Sanosuke lurking somewhere most probably trying to find something to have for lunch…How I was wrong…Seeing the hole in the building made me skip a beat; maybe I was imagining things I thought but when Ken-San and the others chose to inspect it I knew it was reality. Seeing Sanosuke in the state he was once, left me stare with utter shock not sure what to do next…He couldn't be dead! I kept that thought inside me as I felt my eyes feel moist…_

She watched him from the corner of her eyes while talking to Yahiko, Sanosuke was her patient and she needed to give him the attention he needed for a full recovery. But of course, she worried that if she stopped the child to treat the wounded man; she would only be taunted ever so for perhaps maybe liking him….No she couldn't let that happen.

Her eyes were still keen on the sleeping figure before she finally stared at the occupied bucket of water and kept her eyes on it for a moment before giving Yahiko her full attention.

"Yahiko-Chan, can you please pour new water into this bucket?" She asked picking it up carefully and nudging it to his direction praying he would give in and had her prayers answered when he gave a nod and left the room. Looking back at the resting Sanosuke, her fingers fell on his forehead to check his temperature still keeping her eyes on him and without even thinking; her fingers stretched lower stroking the top of his nose.

"Please be alright" she muttered softly to herself feeling her imaginary fox ears droop as her hand fell close by his allowing her pinky to chain into his. She let go of his when she heard the young child's struggling footsteps grow louder every time it grew closer as she dropped her hands to her laps so the arriving figure would not suspect anything.

"Here you go!" Yahiko stated with a smile as he dropped it close by her and watched her as she soaked a towel in the new liquid before damping it on Sanosuke's forehead with no emotions visible on the outside.

She awoke the next day to find the place quite empty, though she did just check the hallway and found no one occupying it leading her to believe perhaps Kaoru was giving Yahiko lessons again or something along the lines of it. For a moment, Sanosuke's presence was forgotten before a moan was heard behind her.

Turning around, she calmly walked over and bent down to eye level of the man.

"Welcome back, tori-atama" She stated with a soft smile reaching as she was just thankful that he was up for the first time since the accident.

She found the lopsided smile on his face warmth to her as she helped him sit up and giggled softly when he began complaining on the state he was in.

"I wasn't that bad before…" He muttered trying to make sure the female didn't think he lost on the first second of the fight.

"Well, you were soaked in your own blood when I came to the save the day" she stated shaking her head before resting her hand on his forehead to check if he had any fever, for a moment there his eyes fell on hers as she still had her hand on his temple before letting go before a flush color reached her cheeks. "You're alright" she mentioned to him still holding the smile on her rouged lips.

He watched her for a moment before nodding and looking around.

"I think they're out shopping or something…." She answered his hidden question as once more he gave her a nod before the sound of something or something crashing into a wall close by was heard.

She heard the cries as she stood up and opened the door leading her to the garden…She had to check what was up. She was stopped of course in the end by his voice as he called her out trying to get up.

"Take me with you, if it's the same bastard who attacked me…I'd like to see him lose" he mentioned knowing very well from the noise coming what was going on.

"No, Sanosuke you're still recovering-" She chose to argue with him but was soon stopped with him interrupting her,

"Who do you think I am; Yahiko?! I'm alright, it takes more then enough to leave me hurt" he stated with his stubborn streak glowing more then ever leading the mistress to only nod as she helped him up praying whatever was going on there wouldn't affect him.

After she was able to drop his arm over her shoulder; her free hand fell around his waist as she tried balancing him while making her way there.

"I thought you said you were alright!" She hissed not quite enjoying the fact that she had to carry the big loaf.

"I am it's just that my legs are numb!" He argued back before looking away from her for a moment before letting out a sigh.

She prayed she wouldn't trip or anything as her ears perked when she heard him speak once more.

"Thank you, onna-sensei" he stated not feeling too proud on saying it but needed to.

She didn't choose to reply as she held a smile on her face once more from his words as she rested her head slightly against his chest while helping him walk before they finally arrived to find the shock of their lives…The duel between Kenshin & Saitou.


	4. Bad News Letter Part 1

**Thanks for the comments! XD**

She was completing a cast of a patient before she sensed a figure close by; a tense movement led her to accidentally ignore the patient for a moment noticing a shadow cover her glow. The shadow easily was read as she shook her head and continued with the patient which was a message to the unexpected visitor to wait until she had completed what she was doing before his arrival. Skillfully, she completed after a few minutes tying the cloth with a simple ribbon before helping the man up and carrying him to the companion waiting in another room. Returning back to the room, she ignored the visitor who was now leaning against the doorway who was still waiting as she undid the cloth around her forehead and laid it gently on a table close by.

"Yahiko-Chan and Kaoru already left to Kyoto, if that's what you needed to know" she stated emotionless to the person who looked up at her as she pressed a finger against her crimson lips trying to remember when her next appointment was.

A laugh escaped the leaning person of the two as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked over to her stopping only a few meters from her. Turning around, she noticed his gestures to be readable; he was crossing his arms but still tried looking her in the eye but failed miserably. He was hiding something.

"Sanosuke I don't have time for an awkward conversation, if it's food you're here for…Please welcome yourself to the kitchen even though I'm quite surprised you came to get permission first" she noted waving him away before noticing the silent yet named figure to still stand in his spot holding the posture she once mentioned to herself.

He parted his lips for a moment but was soon interrupted by the female who twitched at the sight of his right arm, "Guess it's not food that brought you here. Honestly, you should try and not breaking your arm everyday; it's as if you do it on purpose to come over!" She pointed out with a devious smile before holding out a hand to inspect his bleeding one.

Slightly taken back, she raised an eyebrow wondering why he waved her away this time not wanting her to check his hand; finally he spoke, "I didn't come here to eat nor get treated" he stated calmly in a hoarse voice as he rested his injured but previously treated hand back inside his pocket and looked away.

She stood there for a moment as her hands lay against her collar bone, one hand cupped on the other as she waited. Thoughts escaped her as she wondered, what could be the reason that he was here?

"Well it seems like you're asking me to guess what the reason is, perhaps you're trying to mooch some money off me?" She asked annoyed as she crossed her arms and she shook her head with disbelief.

"If you honestly will give me this attitude, I might as well leave" he stated with a mix of different of emotions as he shrugged his shoulders and turned around to leave.

Allowing a smile to escape her, she knew very well the game that was being played, "Stay…I'd like to know" she told him calmly as she walked over having his back against her as she waited silently.

If the two figures were placed outside, the blossom trees would dance in a moderate sound level with the wind as the wind would leave its partner eventually to fall onto the grace of Megumi's dark locks engulfing her to her shiver slightly but still hold the warm aura to him. But they weren't outside, after all for that to occur.

Falling out of her random thought; her windows opened to reveal him facing her now and holding a smile, before departing.

"Why won't you tell me?" She wondered calmly before noticing a new patient arrive this time with a rash of some sort that she believed could be treated quite easily.

Outside, walking with the scrunches of leaves drumming into his ears he chose to capture the clouds into his head to waste the time before continuing with his way of transport with a bag slung against his shoulder which he previously hid in the hallway in case he chickened out, and did indeed, of telling the megitsune.

Sanosuke chose to stop once more, balling his hand that wasn't injured into a fist trying to conduct a conclusion on why he was in a pattern of walking two steps back to the apartment and one step away. A sigh escaped him before he placed the once balled hand against his temple with a smirk tugging against his lips.

"I didn't think it would be this hard just to tell her…." He muttered under his breath not wanting indeed anyone to overhear the conversation consisting of only him.

Finally looking back for the last time; he took three steps away before nodding to himself, he had chosen this path previously and couldn't chicken out anytime soon for he was too stubborn to give it up. Clasping tighter against the strap of his distressed bag he closed his eyes tempting not to look back before continuing with his walk until only a spec of him was revealed where he chose to muttered a few private words previously.

"Doctor, was that a friend of yours?"

"Yes"

"Oh I just thought…."

"You thought what?" She threatened the rash infested man with an instrument to answer her back with an answer of the chicken head and who he thought he really was before asking the doctor.

Placing a cool swab of cotton against the red eruption on the skin, she allowed the male to get up and thank her before leaving before he accidentally said something else wrong and this time would need to be operated on by the women who physically hurt him.

Cleaning her hands with a cloth, she stepped outside the room after letting her steam off wandering why the man let out, or tried to, such a comment to her. It was after all just Sanosuke, so why did she always get such absurd comments? And of all, why did she steam of in the aftermath?

Speaking of the tori-atama, she looked around the scenery slightly expected the figure to reappear and explain to her both why he was hiding and his original reason for visiting her in such a day as this for no reason that she could think of. Her eyes of course fell upon the sheet of paper that addressed her in a fair handwriting as she picked it up, tracing her fingers around the corner of the folded paper wondering if she should read it in case the content made her regret choosing to in the first place.

Of course, her curiosity got the best of her as she told herself that it only chose to kill the cat and after all as being labeled as a fox most of the time; she figured that guideline wouldn't go against her. Flapping the sheet open, she scanned the words before sitting down reading over the lines thinking she misread something;

_Sorry about leaving so soon but it's better I do now and not later on in case it's too late by then for all we know; Kenshin could be in Kyoto already searching for the wise guy as you read this._

Why would it bother him or even worse affect Sanosuke if Kenshin was already in Kyoto? No, he wouldn't have….?

_And I had a feeling if I told you, as a female you would waste my time?_

The nerve! Tightening her hold on the paper slightly scrunching it; she reread the part of her being the opposite sex of him and wondered if he really meant what he wrote before remembering who she was indeed talking about…

_I've been practicing all this time, most probably the reason why you didn't see me these days since Kenshin left…_

So that's why his hands were bleeding! She worried greatly as she closed her eyes for a moment not daring to read on but went on even thought;

_The reason I didn't tell you was it was hard enough, I could list many reasons but I won't...Though it would have been nice if you offered some rice balls for my journey; but I doubted that from your previous comment. And another main reason I didn't tell you was I couldn't in front of the incoming man who most probably came for your aid._

"I knew it! He did come to mooch something off me!" She pricked before falling upon one word; journey? No it couldn't mean that he really was an idiot enough to….No waits, what was she saying? The chicken head was obviously an idiot!

_Here goes; I'm leaving to Kyoto. _

_Sanosuke_

The female stopped there as there was no where else to read from, but even though she was still stuck on the last line before his name was signed; he left and couldn't be able to tell her in her face that he was leaving? But worst of all, he was leaving and she couldn't stop him…What if he got hurt? What was it with all the men, first Kenshin chose to not tell her goodbye and now Sanosuke did the same; why?

Eyes feeling moist before looking at the door with eyes glistering wildly remembering when he once stood there, so he was really gone and could perhaps get hurt, maybe that was the last time…

"You idiot, did you really think it would only be hard for you to say goodbye ….?" She asked softly before dropping the sheet of paper on the ground and getting up wondering when the next injured fellow would arrive for the day. Perhaps that was the last, for finally made she could breath the fresh air and finally try to relax.


	5. Bad News Letter Part Two

It was funny, I actually forgot about everyone for a while since they all departed to Kyoto; no wait, forgetting is such a harsh word…Perhaps I could just say I blocked them from my thoughts for a while instead? Injured men and women have been less these days, which brings a smile to my face. But it doesn't mean that no one ever comes over for a usual check up, it's just that none is that injured to a point where it might be a big problem.

I've been getting usual mail from an unusual female who says that she's a companion of Kenshin and the others, her name is Misao but she seems quite…Energetic from the way she writes. Though she just mentions the happenings of the days not about anyone specific much to my dismay.

Some news that I receive from her is troublesome, while some make me need to read them twice for they tug a smile on my lips though either way I always look for the day when I find the envelope addressing me. They are like surprise bags you could say, they either have that special sweets that you have been thinking of the other night or you receive a dumb, plastic toy you could dump to a child you know and end up with only wasting your money.

The idea is slightly amusing on how everyone has been gone for so long and I have only thought about them only when I have my thoughts all captured like this. I'm expecting Ken-San to be alright, but I worry about Yahiko-San as he is after all too young to have gone to such a dangerous place. Sometimes I worry about the reason if I've gone with them maybe I could fix any scratches and fewer problems would occur.

The two munchkins usually come over when the old man wishes for some herbs for a patient of his own, they usually stay over for a while admiring the instruments and chattering to visitors and helping out before getting down to business. They ask many questions but especially where rooster head went off to not leaving me a chance to explain. Unusual as it is they only ask of him as if they expect him to be here, now why is that?

Weirdly right after they talk about Sanosuke they get in deeper asking who I like and if I've ever been married, luckily just in time their grandfather saves me from answering as I blink with utter confusion and shock of the questions they toss. How unusual it is the pattern they follow upon the questions…

But the day I got the news the conversation got much more to a conclusion that these two female children are much more devious then their innocent appearance.

"Megumi-Oneesan your hair is so soft!" Ayame cried playing with my locks trying to tie it into a pink band but failing miserably as I helped her out leading her to smile.

"Megumi-Oneesan can we help you?" Suzume asked innocently leading me to wonder perhaps maybe today they wouldn't trouble me so with the humiliating questions, which was a false alarm of course.

The female who watched the children as I treated her smiled softly complementing their behavior before departing, I should have asked her to stay longer because when the close was clear; the children soon pounced the horrid questions on me.

"Megumi-Oneesan where is rooster head?" The two asked in unison as I backed away praying they wouldn't force a question on me, their action of grasping onto both my legs was a sign that they were planning on pulling an answer from me and stopping me from escaping.

"Oh he's away, he's gone to Kyoto" I stated for the hundredth time as I raised an eyebrow when the two girls whispered someone I could easily hear.

"She's hiding him somewhere….He should be here!" Ayame whispered to her sister who nodded back and looked at me with glistering eyes.

"Are you sure Megumi-Oneesan? We really miss him!" Suzume cried helplessly hugging my leg tighter as that question and previous whispering led me to answer the most regretted thing.

"Now why would you think he's here?" I asked placing my hands on my hips my crimson lips bitten on to when I thought about what I said.

An awkward silence followed as I stood there balancing the two children each hugging a leg as I prayed they would just shrug their shoulders, my prayer was not answered.

"Because San-ii and you are always together, that's why!" Ayame deviously answered leading me to twitch an eye; it was obvious what she meant.

Then followed the much more private questions, they were much worse then the ones they asked the other days all because I asked them that dumb question.

"Hey Megumi-Oneesan; do you like San-ii?" Suzume asked blushing slightly with a smile before her sister threw another question on me not allowing me to reply.

"Hey Megumi-Oneesan; will you marry San-ii one day?" Ayame asked leading her sibling to know another question to ask leaving me speechless, these two were good!

"Hey Megumi-Oneesan; can we be your flower girls in your wedding?" Suzume asked before looking at her sister who raised her hands wanting to say something. I was already dying from the questions so I guessed I might as well allow her, there was nothing worse to say; I was mistaken.

"Hey Megumi-Oneesan; will you and San-ii have a girl or boy?" Ayame asked happily cupping her cheeks with her hand as if imagining a family consisting….That was the last straw.

"Oh look at the time! Guess I'd better take you two home…Come on now we shouldn't waste time!" I cried frustrated by the last question, did they really ask such a thing???

I was able to push them out of my apartment and back to the dojo and run away before they captured me and humiliated me more. Returning back to my apartment I cupped my face into my hand slightly blushing, such questions….

That was when I noticed the expect mail from the female I have never met but written to…But I was mistaken, it was this time from Kaoru-Chan, and this must be serious as I worried.

They had completed, everything was alright. But Ken-San was injured along with others who needed aid. My fingers let go of the sheet of paper allowing a few hear beats to skip before I raced to pack the essentials and race to Kyoto before it was too late.

Upon arriving to Kyoto, I didn't dwell upon resting and quickly left matters on everything on hold to aid Ken-San. He was in a mess leading me to regret staying behind, I worked long hours…A tear of joy trickled down my cheek when I was done and he was left to rest.

When I arrived to Kyoto a long time ago my thoughts were still on megitsune, how was she? Did she take me leaving without saying a goodbye harshly? These thoughts usually occupied my mind thought my whole time I was in such a place. When I went through the fight, I was thrown against the wall before falling to a deep slumber; I could have sworn I heard her before awakening.

Weirdly when we returned back to the weasel girls place, I found her there with such a place appearance which made me easily read the flush of her cheeks when she noticed me; she didn't talk to me as if she was hiding something….

When it was my turn to finally get examined I eventually heard her voice and spoke to her;

"Here it is again! I swear you'll lose your hand this way if you go on breaking it…It's in such a mess!" She taunting slapping the back of my head as a punishment for being careless of breaking my hand once more.

"Megitsune, why is it that you're talking to me only now?" I finally asked looking up at her as she avoided my sight and allowed a sigh to escape her before smiling. Completely the bandage wrap around my hand with a knot; she spoke.

"As a fair warning, I say stay cautious of the girls when you're left alone with them" she stated leaving me wonder what she meant before she got up and walked away to see if her help could be found anything else….


End file.
